War at the Chrome Heroes
War Chrome Heroes (WATCH) as a crossover and fan-made characters. Note: Bold characters are genders can be males or females, Italic characters are original characters for only male or female waifus, Bold Italic characters are original characters shares with male and female waifus and characters with '*' symbols are original characters of the waifus are alternative genders can be males from girls or females from boys. Beginning in the Volume 4, These are no longer to pit 2 or more characters from their respective series. Main Characters Note: Two characters are only male characters. Co-Hosts (at school as Cool-Headed Teacher and Hot-Tempered Principal) *''Bart Batchelor and Chris Nieslen (Night Sweats)'' *''Dick Thompson and Colonel Cossack (Thumb Wrestling Federation)'' *''Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla (Smosh)'' *''Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond (Celebrity Deathmatch)'' *''Mr. Jonathan Turner and Eli Williams (Boy Meets World)'' *Mr. Mackey and PC Principal (South Park) *''Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz (Hey Arnold!)'' *''Mr. Small and Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Mr. Timothy O'Neill and Anthony DeMartino (Daria)'' *''Restaurant Owner and The Chef (Mr. Bean: The Animated Series)'' *''Rhett and Link'' *''Siegfried Fischbacher and Roy Horn'' *Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *''Male Teacher and Male Principal'' *''Wiz and Boomstick (DEATH BATTLE!)'' Blue Host *(Mario, Goku, Red and Charizard, Jak and Daxter, Ichigo Kurosaki and Crash Bandicoot) *Vicious Killer (Ragna, Sam Fisher, Bayonetta, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Erza Scarlet, Shovel Knight, Renamon and Silver Samurai) *Bomber (Ryu) Healer (Leon Kennedy), Marskman (Frank Murphy) and Rogue (Frank West) *Rapid Girl (Tracer) *The Archer (Hanzo, William and Alex Karev) *The Outgoing (Bill and Junkrat) and The Confident (Coach and McCree) *Eskimo Girl (Mei, Candy, Marcie and Drow Ranger) *Assassin (Samurai Jack) Red Host *(Sonic, Superman, Tai and Agumon, Ratchet and Clank, Naruto Uzumaki and Spyro the Dragon) *Agent (Sol Badguy, Solid Snake, Dante, The Flash, Doomsday, Roronoa Zoro, Scrooge McDuck, Lucario and The Shredder) *Runner (Batman Beyond), Blaster (Thor), Flamethrower (Silver Samurai) and Constructor (Zechs Merquise) *The Dark Action Girl (Widowmaker) *Cyber Ninja (Genji, Henry and Dalton Joyce) *The Independent (Louis and Roadhog) and The Easygoing (Ellis and Lucio) *Mech Girl (D.Va, Mabel, Peppermint Patty and Windranger) *Warrior (Johnny Bravo) Waifus Six Waifus, Thirty Characters *The Empire Leader (Ratcliffe) to the Resistance Leader *The Empire Agent (Miguel) to the Resistance Agent *The Wild Huntress (Chi-Chi) to the Bounty Huntress *The Original Council of Nine Leader (Optimus Prime) to the Original Council of Nine members *The Black Hat Agent (Black Spy) to the White Hat Agent *The Five-Man Band Leader (Tank Dempsey) to the Five-Man Band members Additional Waifus *The New Council of Nine Leader (Strong Mad) to the New Council of Nine members *The Nice Guy (Bilbo) to the Nice Guy's friends (formerly The Hipster Guy (Naruto Uzumaki) to the Hipster Guy's friends) *The Black Legion Agent (Batman) to the Wild Hunter *The Vicious Killer (Henry Cooldown) to the Stoic Wanderer *The Only Child Girl (Sari Sumdac) to the Group of Men *The Genki Tomboy (D.Va) to the Nerdy Girl (formerly The Genki Guy (Henry) to the Nerdy Girl) *The Nature Boy (Sonic) to the Smart Girl *The Hot-Headed Warrior (Steve) to the Stoic Ranger *The Cold-Blooded Prince (Vergil) to the Mighty Prince *The Elder King (Eli Mills) to the Two Kings *The Toughest Man (Ember Spirit) to the Stoic Guy 100 Characters #The Empire Leader (1) #The Resistance Leader (1) #The Magistrate (1) #The Captain (1) #The Council of Nine Leader (1) #The Council of Nine Smart Guy (1) #The Council of Nine Fanboy (1) #The Council of Nine Tough Guy (1) #The Council of Nine Hot-Headed Guy (1) #The Wild Huntress (1) #The Council of Nine Mean Guy (1) #The Council of Nine Cheerful Guy (1) #The Council of Nine Sneaky Guy (1) #The Council of Nine Genius (1) #The Council of Nine Tenth Member (1) #The Smart Girl (1) #The Joke Fighter (1) #The Unintelligible Fighter (1) #The Man-Eating Plant (1) #The Spunky Girl (1) #The Dark Action Girl (1) #The Dark Sorceress (1) #The New Guy (4) (formerly The Hipster Guy (1)) #The First Big Bad (1) #The Magic Girl (1) #The Cute Little Girl (1) #Five-Man Band Leader (1) #Five-Man Band Number Two (1) #Five-Man Band Brains (1) #Five-Man Band Brawn (1) #Five-Man Band Girl (1) #The Bounty Huntress (1) #The Wild Fighter (1) #The Creepy Crawler #The Big Guy (1) #The Little Guy (1) #The Soldier (2) #The Militia (2) #The Hero (2) #The Marine (2) #The Old Man (2) #The Angry Guy (2) #The Samurai (2) #The Stealth (2) #The Shirtless Man (2) #The Hat Guy (2) #The Elite Militia (2) #Den Arktiska Soldaten (2) #The Guerilla (2) #The British Commando (2) #Der Zerstorer (2) #Le Defenseur (2) #Second Big Bad (2) #The Monster (2) #The Sentinels Assault (2) #The Genki Tomboy (3) (formerly The Genki Guy (2)) #The Nerdy Girl (2) #The Mouth Wearing Man (2) #The Nerdy (2) #The Only Evil Guy (2) #The Bacterian (2) #The Cute Creature #The Bacterian's Pet #The Black Legion Agent (2) #The Vicious Killer (2) #The Stoic Wanderer (2) #The Only Child Girl of the Group of Men (2) #The Cold-Blooded Torturer (2) #The Ugly Scientist (2) #The Sniper (2) #The Nature Boy (2) #The Shadow Girl (2) #The Little Action Boy (2) #The Engineer (3) #The Shirtless Militia (3) #The Ascended (3) #The Black Legion African-American Girl (3) #The Stoic Ranger (3) #The Evil Princess (3) #The Savage (3) #The Hot-Headed Warrior (3) #The Empire Battle Mage (3) #The Little Witch (3) #The Middle King (4) #The Right King (4) #The Left King (4) #The Commandress (4) #The Toughest Man (4) #The Stoic Guy (4) The Original 36 Here are some of them, organized as "hot-headed host — cool-headed host": #Boba Fett and The Meta - Samus Aran and Agent Carolina #Superman and Spyro the Dragon - Goku and Crash Bandicoot #Classic Heavy Weapons Guy and Optimus Prime - Civilian and Soundwave (Volume 1 only) #Classic Scout and Brian Griffin - Classic Sniper and Glenn Quagmire #Classic Pyro and Venom - Classic Demolition Man and Sandman #Classic Engineer and Professor Einstein - Classic Medic and General Carville #Classic Soldier and Billy Brennan - Classic Spy and Udesky #Samus Aran and Chi-Chi - Princess Peach and Bulma Brief #M. Bison and Reverend Lester Lowe - Harley Quinn and Angelica Pickles #D0g and Bastion - Harpy Gee and Shantae #Blackheart and Hector Con Carne (unused) - Ghost Rider and Tom Servo (unused) #Naruto Uzumaki and Optimus Prime - Gwen Tennyson and Wendy's Mascot #Larn and John Rambo - Jane Porter and Amy Rose #The Fisherman and Herbert (unused) - Stormtrooper and Cyclops (unused) #Young Alan Parrish and Young Sarah Whittle (unused) - Peter and Judy Shepherd (unused) #Iris and Weebo (unused) - Acklay and Reginald the Cat (unused) #Black Spy and Mike Hagger - White Spy and Zangief Volume 1 The Leader of the Empire - The Leader of the Resistance Note: They are only male characters for the Empire Leader and also only female characters for the Resistance Leader. *Boba Fett (Star Wars) - Samus Aran (Metroid) *Dark Opal - Amethyst (DC Comics) *Gaara (Naruto) - Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *''Governor Ratcliffe'' - Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) *''Grand Magister Karne - Valera (Paladins)'' *''Male Demon - Female Angel'' *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) - Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *''Prince Hans - Anna (Frozen)'' *Shan Yu - Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) *Starscream (Transformers) - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *The Meta - Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue) *The Scout (Team Fortress 2) - Tracer (Overwatch) *Thor (Marvel Comics) - Wonder Woman (DC Comics) The Magistrate of the Empire - The Captain of the Resistance *''Blaze - Josh (Nemesis)'' *'Crash Bandicoot - Spyro the Dragon' *'Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show)' *'Goku (Dragon Ball) - Superman (DC Comics)' *'Jak and Daxter - Ratchet and Clank' *''Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)'' - Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *'Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) - Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *''Miguel - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado)'' *''Orchish Horde - Human Alliance (WarCraft)'' *Penny Pincer - Gina Diggers (Gold Digger)* *'Phineas Flynn (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) - Dipper (Disney's Gravity Falls)' *'Red and Charizard (Pokemon) - Tai and Agumon (Digimon)' *''Rocko - Nitz (Undergrads)'' *''Terrorist - Counter-Terrorist (Counter-Strike)'' *Virginia - Lola (Lola and Virginia) The Spunky Agent Note: Male characters can be added in Volume 5. *'Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia)' *''Alyx Vance (Half-Life)'' *''Anya Borzakovskaya (Anya's Ghost)'' *''April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' *''Black Widow (Marvel Comics)'' *Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) *''Dora Márquez (Dora the Explorer)'' *''Elastigirl (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles)'' *''Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)'' *''Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6)'' *''Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)'' *'Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)' *''Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootopia)'' *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *'Lois Griffin (Family Guy)' *''Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice)'' *''Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)'' *''Nami (One Piece)'' *'Noodle (Gorillaz)' *''Ruby Gloom' *'Ruby Rose (RWBY)' *Snow White'' *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *''Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)'' *''Teodora (Last Quest)'' *'Tracer (Overwatch)' *''Wendy (Wendy's Restaurant)'' The Dark Action Girl Note: Male characters can be added in Volume 5. *'Amanda Killman (Bunsen Is a Beast)' *''Angelica Pickles (Rugrats)'' *''Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Darla Sherman (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo)'' *''Demencia (Villainous)'' *''Doronjo (Yatterman)'' *''Harley Quinn (DC Comics)'' *''Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes)'' *''Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia)'' *''Leopard (Yatterman Night)'' *''Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)'' *Sid Phillips (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story)* *'Widowmaker (Overwatch)' Original Council of Nine *'Alan Grant' (Jurassic Park) (Volume 1 only) *'Alex Browning' (Final Destination) (Volume 1 and 2) *'Anti-Mage' (Dota 2) (Volume 1 only) *''The Astronaut'' (Zathura) (Volume 1 only) *Evie (Paladins) (Volume 1 only) *''Classic Heavy Weapons Guy'' (Team Fortress Classic) (Volume 1 only) *Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) (Volume 1-3) *'Markos Hammett' (Anaconda 3: Offspring) (Volume 1-3) *'Marty Mikalski' (The Cabin in the Woods) (Volume 1 only) *'Master Chief' (Halo 3) (Volume 1 only) *'Optimus Prime' (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (Volume 1-3) *'Peter Griffin' (Family Guy) (Volume 1 only) *'President Dugan (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2) (Volume 1 Only) *'Richard Stanley' (Maneater: Sand Serpents) (Volume 1 only) *'Spider-Man' (Spider-Man film trilogy) (Volume 1 only) *'Stan Marsh' (South Park) (Volume 1-3) *'Stan Smith' (American Dad!) (Volume 2 and 3) *''Tundra'' (Heroes of Newerth) (Volume 2 and 3) *''Tow Mater'' (Disney/Pixar's Cars) (Volume 2 and 3) *'T-850' (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) (Volume 1-3) The Wild Huntress and The Bounty Huntress Note: Two characters are only female characters. *''Chi-Chi - Bulma (Dragon Ball)'' *''Chitoge Kirisaki - Kosaki Onodera (Nisekoi)'' *''Dendy - Potato (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)'' *Gaz Digzy (Ballmastrz 9009) - Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) *Girl Jordan (The Loud House) - Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) *''Gori (Aggretsuko) - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Nina (Ferdinand) - Penny Peterson (Dreamwork's Mr. Peabody and Sherman)'' *Raven (DC Comics) - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *Samus Aran (Metroid) - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) - Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *''Tara - Piper (Brawl Stars)'' *''Templar Assassin - Puck (Dota 2)'' *''Tyra - Kinessa (Paladins)'' *Witch - Valkyrie (Clash of Clans) *Zarya - Pharah (Overwatch) The Nature Boy and The Smart Girl Note: They are only male characters for the Nature Boy and also only female characters for the Smart Girl. And also The Nature Boy can be added in Volume 2. *Dalton Joyce - Emi Kuc (Jaltoid) (starts Volume 3) *Eric Cartman - Heidi Turner (South Park) *''Genji'' - Mercy (Overwatch) *''Hawkodile'' - Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) *Henry - June (Ka-Blam!) (starts Volume 3) *Jaime Taylor - Luna Gardner (Conspiracy Research Club) (starts Volume 3) *Lincoln Loud - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Linus Van Pelt - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *''Nate - Malike (Nate Is Late)'' *Sanjay Patel - Megan Sparkles (Sanjay and Craig) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) (starts Volume 3) *''Sven'' - Crystal Maiden (Dota 2) *''Theo - Gwyn (Looped)'' *''Timmy Turner'' - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) The Joke Fighter *''Brian Gibbon (Final Destination 2)'' *''Chuck Norris'' *''Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)'' *'Deadpool (Marvel Comics)' *''Goomba (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Justin Bieber'' *''Koopa Troopa (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Lester (Lester the Unlikely)'' *''Mokap (Mortal Kombat)'' *Rebecca Black* *''Roy (Final Destination 5)'' *''Segata Sanshiro (SEGA)'' *''The Kid (I Wanna Be the Guy)'' The Robot Fighter Note: The characters does have not an intelligible speak. *Bastion (Overwatch) *D0g (Half-Life 2) *Mokujin (Tekken) *Nomad (Nomad of Nowhere) *The Asset (The Shape of Water) The Dark Sorceress Note: They are only female characters. *Creepy Susie (The Oblongs) *''Darlie (Clarence)'' *''Gwen (Total DramaRama)'' *''Lenore Lynchfast (Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl)'' *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *''Mei Misaki (Another)'' *Raven (DC Comics) *Seris (Paladins) *Shari (Wayside) *Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) *''Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family)'' *Witch (Clash of Clans) The Hipster Guy (Volume 1-3) *''Apache (Deadliest Warrior)'' - Deadliest Warrior Combatants *'Anti-Mage (Dota 2)' - Radiant and Dire Heroes *'Captain America (Marvel Comics)' - Marvel Superheroes *Courtney (Total Drama)* - Total Drama Island Campers *Moppet Girl (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph)* - Litwak's Arcade Kids *''Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)'' - Ninja Kids *'Optimus Prime (Transformers film trilogy)' - *'Scout (Heroes of Newerth)' - Legion and Hellbourne Heroes *'Stan Marsh (South Park)' - South Park Elementary Students *Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) - School Children Taven (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) - Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters *''Vini Vidi Victory (Thumb Wrestling Federation)'' - Dexteras and Sinistras Wrestlers The Big Guy and the Little Guy *''Alchemist (Dota 2)'' *''Ash Ketchum'' and Pikachu (Pokemon) *''Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)'' *Jak and Daxter *''Matt and Scott Trakker (M.A.S.K)'' *''Otis the Cow and Pip the Mouse (Back at the Barnyard)'' *Ruckus and Bolt (Paladins) *''The Scarecrow and Max the Mouse (The Scarecrow)'' *Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) The Girl of Magic Note: They are only female characters. *Aisling (The Secret of Kells) (starts Volume 3) *Akiko (Wishfart) (starts Volume 3) *''Alice Margatroid (Touhou)'' *''Bug (Future-Worm!)'' *''Eleven (Stranger Things)'' *''Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Harpy Gee'' *''Kitana (Mortal Kombat)'' *''Leni Loud (The Loud House)'' *''Lina (Dota 2)'' *''Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters)'' *''Marnie (When Marnie Was There)'' *Saoirse (Song of the Sea) (starts Volume 3) *''Shantae'' *Ying (Paladins) The Cutie Girl Note: They are only female characters. *''Amy (Toy Blast)'' *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *''Little Girl (Samurai Jack episode 'Jack is Naked')'' *''Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *Webby Vanderquack (Disney's DuckTales) *''Wenda (Wandering Wenda)'' *''Willo (Paladins)'' *''Zoe (League of Legends)'' *''Zoe (Sesame Street)'' Five-Man Band (AKA The Leader, The Girl, The Warrior, The Genius, The Powerhouse and sometimes the Wild One/Sixth Member Five members *''Five security guards before transformed to hydra'' (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief)' *Joe (Beat the Boss)' - 'Amber, ''Rosenberg'', ''Sato-San'' and ''Dmitry'' *Kiyoshi Fujino' (Prison School) - Jōji Nezu*, 'Shingo Wakamoto, ''Takehito Morokuzu'' and ''Reiji Andō'' Six members *[https://www.deviantart.com/hazy-b/art/The-Underwear-Meme-216335841 ''Boxers'' (The Underwear Meme) - Briefs*, ''Speedo'', ''Thongs'', ''Commando'' and ''Boxer-briefs''] *'''Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) - Butch Meathook*, Link Static, Brick Bazooka, Nick Nitro and Kip Killigan *'Frank West' (Dead Rising) - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Pit (Kid Icarus), Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Goodbye Lady* (Yahoo! Audible) - Flirt Lady, Flirt Guy 1, Flirt Guy 2, Hello Cyclops and Hello Dog *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) - Bart, Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Grandpa Abe *'Lieutenant Richard Stanley' (Maneater: Sand Serpents) - Captain Jennifer Henle, Sergeant Wilson, Private Andrews, Private Susan Eno and Private Oscar Kaminsky *'Megatron' (Transformers Animated) - Blackarachnia, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Lockdown *'Peter Griffin' (Family Guy) - Lois, Brian, Chris, Stewie and Meg *'Phineas Flynn' (Phineas and Ferb) - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm and Irving Du Bois *Rudi Wilson* (Mother Up!) - Dick*, Sarah*, Apple*, Greg and Jeffrey *''Sergeant "Sarge" Stone (Block N Load)'' - Doc Eliza Doolally, Nigel Purdey-Longshott, Anthony "Tony" Turreto, Cogwheel and O.P. Juan Shinobi *'Sheriff Jonh Stone' (Sand Sharks) - Sandy Powers, Angus McSorely, Jimmy Green, Brenda Stone and Sparky *'Stan Smith' (American Dad!) - Francine, Roger the Alien, Steve, Hayley and Klaus the Goldfish *'T-850' (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) - Kate Brewster, John Conner, Robert Brewster, T-X and Scott Mason *'Tank Dempsey' (Call of Duty: Zombies) - Samantha Maxis, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski, Edward Richtofen and Ludvig Maxis *'Tucker Smith' (Laid to Rest) - The Princess, Tommy, Steven, Bound Girl and Cindy Smith The Stoic Agent of the Legion - The Wild Warrior Note: Two characters are only male characters. And also The Stoic Agent of the Legion can be added in Volume 2. *''Alain Boudreaux - The Player (Gangstar: New Orleans)'' *Batman - Robin (DC Comics) *''Cayde-6 - Commander Zavala (Destiny)'' *''Colonel Sam Trautman'' - John Rambo (Rambo) *''Darkwolf - Larn (Fire and Ice)'' *''Hanzo - Winston (Overwatch)'' *Iron Man - War Machine (Marvel Comics) *''James "Smarty" Cools - Michael "Rage" Hardy (Virtua Cop)'' *''Panday (Ang Panday)'' - Aguiluz (Mulawin) *''Rubick - Morphling (Dota 2)'' *''William Adams (Nioh)'' - Sasuke (Samurai Warriors) Volume Two Terrorists The Militia *''Alejandro (Total Drama)'' *'Boba Fett (from Star Wars)' *''Darth Sidius (Star Wars)'' *The Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *'Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street)' *''Henry Evans (The Good Son)'' *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella)* *''Phoenix Connexion (from Counter-Strike)'' *''Reaper (from Overwatch)'' Elite Militia Characters *''Elite Crew (from Counter-Strike)'' *''Lord Zedd (Power Rangers)'' *'Pinhead (from Hellraiser)' *''Heinrich (from Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Sektor (from Mortal Kombat)'' *Heather (from Total Drama) Arktisk Soldat (Arctic Soldier) Characters *''Arctic Avenger (from Counter-Strike)'' *''Raditz (from Dragon Ball)'' *'Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th)' *Unknown *Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) *Unknown Guerilla Characters *''Guerilla Warfare (Counter-Strike)'' *''King Dedede (Kirby)'' *'Michael Myers (Halloween)' *'Lord Business (The LEGO Movie)' *King Dedede (Kirby) *''Feng Wei (Tekken 5)'' Counter-terrorists The Soldier Characters *Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *'Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!)' *'Bilbo (The Hobbit)' *''Goliath (Disney's Gargoyles)'' *''Lincoln Loud (The Loud House)'' *''Mike Wheeler (Stranger Things)'' *'Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)' *'Optimus Prime (Transformers)' *''Private Preston Marlowe (Battlefield: Bad Company)'' *''Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant)'' *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *''Scott Mitchell (Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon)'' *''SEAL Team-6 (Counter-Strike)'' *'Soldier: 76 (Overwatch)' *'Superman (DC Comics)' *'Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters)' *''Tyler (Supernoobs)'' The Ranger Characters *''SAS (from Counter-Strike)'' *''Prophet (Crysis)'' *'Krillin (from Dragon Ball)' *''Kevin (from Supernoobs)'' *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Yang Xiao Long (from RWBY) Zerstorer (Destroyer) Characters *''GSG-9 (from Counter-Strike)'' *''Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)'' *'Piccolo (from Dragon Ball)' *'Roach (from Supernoobs)' *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ratchet and Clank Defenseur (Defender) Characters *''GIGN (from Counter-Strike)'' *Ness (from EarthBound) *'Kid Gohan (from Dragon Ball)' *Shope (from Supernoobs) *Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *'Prowl (from Transformers)' The Samurai *Afro Samurai *''Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha)'' *''Jubei Sekishusai Yagyu (Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny)'' *''Juggernaut (Dota 2)'' *''Kenshi (Mortal Kombat)'' *''Nathan Algren (The Last Samurai)'' *''Orochi (For Honor)'' *''Samurai (Deadliest Warrior)'' *Samurai Jack The Stealth *'Agent 47 (Hitman)' *Akali (League of Legends)* *''Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed)'' *''Assassin (Realm Royale)'' *'Batman (DC Comics)' *''Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag)'' *''Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II)'' *''Garrett (Thief)'' *''Riki (Dota 2)'' *''Ratonhnhaké:ton aka Connor (Assassin's Creed III)'' *''Rogue (World of Warcraft)'' *''Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)'' *'Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell)' *''Shinobi (For Honor)'' *'Solid Snake (Metal Gear)' *'Strider Hiryu (Strider)' *''Talon (League of Legends)'' Second Generation (starts Volume 2) The Leader of the Council of Nine - Male Hero Heavy's group is the fifth group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the middle group of Defensive. *''Fox McCloud (Star Fox)'' *''The Flesh (Action League Now!)'' *'Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear)' *'Solid Snake (Metal Gear)' *''Smokey Bear'' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *Sandra North (Sandra and Woo) *Sarah Whitney (Horseland)* *''Skirmisher (Pirates, Vikings, and Knights II)'' *'Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)' *Sunny (Sunny Day)* *''Astro Boy'' *Allura (Voltron) *''Archie Andrews (Archie Comics)'' *'Alex Browning (Final Destination)' *''The Astronaut (Zathura)'' *'Dante (Devil May Cry)' *'Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics)' *'Doctor Fate (DC Comics)' *''Dig Dug'' *'Megazord (Power Rangers)' *''McGruff the Crime Dog'' *'Mario (Super Mario Bros.)' *''President Michael Dugan (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2)'' *'Jason the Red Ranger (Power Rangers)' *''Jolly Green Giant (Green Giant)'' *'Billy the Blue Ranger (Power Rangers)' *Trini the Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers) *''Tino Tonitino (The Weekenders)'' *'T.J. Detweiler (Disney's Recess)' *Kimberly the Pink Ranger (Power Rangers) *'Keith (Voltron)' *''Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)'' *'Zack the Black Ranger (Power Rangers)' *'Voltron' *'Lance (Voltron)' *'Hunk (Voltron)' *'Pidge (Voltron)' *''Phil Phillips (The Happytime Murders)'' DEATH BATTLE!' Note: 100th episode featuring two combatants on DEATH BATTLE! *Astro Boy *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *McGruff the Crime Dog *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Scrooge McDuck (Disney Comics) *Smokey Bear *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog) The Tactician of the Council of Nine - Fat Guy Soldier's group is the second group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the middle group of Orgasm. *'Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)' *''Lance (Sing)'' *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *'Boba Fett (Star Wars)' *''Billy Bedlam (Con Air)'' *'Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's)' *''Brick (Borderlands)'' *''Buck Tuddrussel (Time Squad)'' *'Goku (Dragon Ball)' *''General Grievous (Star Wars)'' *''Green Lantern (DC Comics)'' *'Red and Charizard (Pokemon)' *''Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Rock Zilla (My Dad the Rock Star)'' *'Chris Griffin (Family Guy)' *'Jak and Daxter' *'Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)' *''Jason (Nightmare Cops)'' *''Jim Levenstein (American Pie)'' *'Joe Swanson (Family Guy)' *''Jon Arbuckle (Garfield)'' *''Nathan Drake (Uncharted)'' *''Neil (Camp Camp)'' *'Thor (Marvel Comics)' *''Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia)'' *''Theodore "Roach" Roachmont (from Supernoobs)'' *Toth (Nomad of Nowhere)* *'Afro Samurai' *''Premier Alexander Romanov (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2)'' *''Alan (The Hangover)'' *Amanda Waller (DC Comics)* *Anna Willams (Tekken) DEATH BATTLE!' *Afro Samurai *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Jak and Daxter *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Megazord (Power Rangers) *Red and Charizard (Pokemon) *Thor (Marvel Comics The Cool-Headed Guy of the Council of Nine - Old Man Engineer's group is the sixth group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the last group of Destructive. *'Strider Hiryu (Strider)' *'Spyro the Dragon' *''Sam "The Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power)'' *'Scott Mason (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines)' *Sharpshooter (Pirates, Vikings, and Knights II) *'Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)' *'Iron Man (Marvel Comics)' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros./Donkey Kong)'' *Dana (Wayside) *'Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls)' *''Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z)'' *''The Joker (DC Comics)'' *'Johnny Bravo' *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *'Luciario (Pokémon)' *Lucy (Elfen Lied) *''Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' DEATH BATTLE!' *Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros./Donkey Kong) *Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) *Iron Man (Mortal Kombat) *Lucario (Pokémon) *Lucy (Elfen Lied) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Spyro the Dragon The Hot-Headed Guy of the Council of Nine - Angry Guy Demoman's group is the fourth group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the beginning group of Destructive. *''Bucky O'Hare'' *''Berserker (Pirates, Vikings, and Knights II)'' *''Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog)'' *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *''Bomb King (Paladins)'' *''Boromir (The Lord of the Rings)'' *'Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb)' *'Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)' *Renanom (Digimon) *''Remus Lupin (Harry Potter)'' *''Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Rusty Spokes (The Loud House)'' *''Ryan 'Sumo' Sumowski (Clarence)'' *''Ryu (Street Fighter)'' *'Shovel Knight' *''Sasori (Naruto)'' *''Seamus Levine (Family Guy)'' *Shari (Wayside) *Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *''Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil/YouTube Poop)'' *''Mr. Mandrill (My Gym Partner is a Monkey)'' *'Crash Bandicoot' *''Carnage (Marvel Comics)'' *Candy Chiu (Disney's Gravity Falls) *'Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)' *'Cooper (Jurassic Park 3)' DEATH BATTLE!' *Bucky O'Hare *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Crash Bandicoot *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Shovel Knight The Fanboy of the Council of Nine - Shirtless Hero Scout's group is the first and beginning group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the beginning group of Orgasm. *''RoboCop'' *''Rogan (Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky)'' *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House)* *Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *''Terrence Hood (Halo)'' *Tracy McBean* *'Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)' *''Hopper Lee (Homefront)'' *''Huscarl (Pirates, Vikings, and Knights II)'' *''Ganondorf (The Legends of Zelda)'' *''Garterbelt (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)'' *''Gerald Olin (Stephen King's 1408)'' *''Venom (Marvel Comics)'' *''Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)'' *Vikki Grimm (Army Men: Sarge's Heroes) *''Vince LaSalle (Disney's Recess)'' *'The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' *'Sora (Kingdom Hearts)' *''Scout (Team Fortress 2)'' *'Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo)' *Susie Derkins (Calvin and Hobbes) *Symmetra (Overwatch) *'Optimus Prime (Transformers)' *''Otto Osworth (Time Squad)'' DEATH BATTLE!' *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *RoboCop *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Venom (Marvel Comics) The Cheerful Guy of the Council of Nine - Aussie Guy Sniper's group is the eighth group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the middle group of Specialist. *Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) *''Barbie (Stephen King's Under the Dome)'' *Beatrice Santello (Night in the Woods)* *''Guts (Berserk)'' *''Gestir (Pirates, Vikings and Knights II)'' *'Raiden (Metal Gear)' *''Richie Tozier (Stephen King's It)'' *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *''Yogi Bear'' *''Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto V)'' *''Frank Murphy (F is for Family)'' *'Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)' *''Ned Flanders (The Simpsons)'' *'TJ Combo (Killer Instinct)' *'Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents)' *'Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick)' *''Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)'' *''Kirby'' *'Samurai Jack' *'Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig)' *''Sha Lin (Paladins)'' *Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) *''Spawn'' DEATH BATTLE!' *Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) *Guts (Berserk) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) *Samurai Jack *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) The Sneaky Guy of the Council of Nine- Mouth Wearer Guy Spy's group is the ninth and final group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the last group of Specialist. *Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) *''Ice King (Adventure Time)'' *''Nightmare (Soul Calibur)'' *'Wolverine (Marvel Comics)' *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)* *''Quincy (Disney's Little Einsteins)'' *''Bane (DC Comics)'' *''Balrog (Street Fighter)'' *'Bryan Fury (Tekken)' *'Frank West (Dead Rising)' *''Daredevil (Marvel Comics)'' *''Doomguy (Doom)'' DEATH BATTLE!' *Balrog (Street Fighter) *Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) The Genius of the Council of Nine - Man with Glasses/Nerd Medic's group is the seventh group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the beginning group of Specialist. *''Miles "Tails" Prowers (Sonic the Hedgehog)'' *''Medic (Team Fortress 2)'' *''Megamind'' *Megan Sparkles (Sanjay and Craig) *Mercy (Overwatch) *''Milo Thatch (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire)'' *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog)* *Samus Aran (Metroid) *'Scrooge McDuck (Disney's DuckTales)' *Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Sarah (Sarah and Duck)* *''Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VVI)'' *Sheska (Fullmetal Alchemist)* *'Spock (Star Trek)' *'Tai and Agumon (Digimon)' *Tabitha (The Familiar of Zero)* *''Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (Doraemon)'' *''Thel 'Vadam (Halo)'' *Akiko (Wishfart) *Ayumi Yoshida (Detective Conan)* *'Ratchet and Clank *Raven (DC Comics) *Ruri Miyamoto (Nisekoi) *'Ryze (League of Legends)' *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *''Wallace (Wallace and Gromit)'' *Webby Vanderquack (Disney's DuckTales) *Winnie (Heartland Hubby)* *''Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil)'' *''Liam (The Loud House)'' *Lisa Loud (The Loud House)* *''Ludlow Lamonsoff (Pixels)'' *'Nightwing (DC Comics)' *Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot)* DEATH BATTLE!' *Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nightwing (DC Comics) *Ratchet and Clank *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Tai and Agumon (Digimon) *Voltron The Mean Guy of the Council of Nine - Only Evil Guy Pyro's group is the third group of War at the Chrome Heroes, and the last group of Orgasm. *''T-800 (The Terminator)'' *''Thanos (Marvel Comics)'' *Girl Jordan (The Loud House) *''Glacius (Killer Instinct)'' *'Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)' *''Portgas D. Ace (One Piece)'' *'Pit (Kid Icarus)' *''P'andor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien)'' *''Pyro (Team Fortress 2)'' *'Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics)' *'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters)' *'Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)' *'RX-78-2 Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam)' *''Red Devil (Scream Queens)'' *''Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam)'' *''Akuma (Street Fighter)'' DEATH BATTLE!' *Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *RX-78-2 Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) *T-800 (The Terminator) The Brawler - Choleric Note: They are only male characters. *''Coach (from Left 4 Dead 2)'' *Crash Bandicoot *''Godzilla'' *''Grinch (from How the Grinch Stole Christmas!)'' *''King Kong'' *''King Triton (Disney's The Little Mermaid)'' *Montana (Battleborn) *McCree (Overwatch) *''Steven Universe'' *Tank Dempsey (from Call of Duty) Inzhener (Engineer) - Phlegmatic Note: They are only male characters. *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *''Black Panther (Marvel Comics)'' *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *''The Cat in the Hat'' *''Ellis (from Left 4 Dead 2)'' *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Lucio (Overwatch) *Nikolai Belinski (from Call of Duty) Enfosa (Enforcer) - Melancholic Note: They are only male characters. *''Judd the Cat (Splatoon)'' *''The Lorax'' *''Louis (from Left 4 Dead)'' *Roadhog (Overwatch) *Takeo Masaki (from Call of Duty) *''Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats)'' *''Three Little Pigs (Dreamwork's Shrek)'' The Assault Note: They are only male characters. *Alan Grant (Jurassic Park) *Captain America (Marvel Comics) *Captain Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Doc (The Land Before Time) *General Carville (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2) *Ghalt (Battleborn) *Jim Raynor (StarCraft) *''Kunkka (Dota 2)'' *''Mark Watney (The Martian)'' *''Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse)'' *Richard Stanley (Maneater: Sand Serpents) *''Robbie Robertson (Newgrounds's The Hunt: Operation Phoenix)'' *''Ronin (Epic)'' *Superman (DC Comics) *TJ Combo (Killer Instinct) The Flaming Swordsman - The Support Sniper (Volume 2 only) *Ami - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (until Volume 3) *Anise Kurobu* - Kana Mezurashi (Nemu-Nemu) *''Ben'' - Saoirse (Song of the Sea) (Volume 2 only) *''Bill Murphy'' - Maureen Murphy (F is For Family) (Volume 2 only) *''Brendan'' - Aisling (The Secret of Kells) (Volume 2 only) *''Charlie'' - Lola (Charlie and Lola) (Volume 2 only) *'Dalton Joyce' - Emi Kuc (Jaltoid) (Volume 2 only) *''Dez'' - Akiko (Wishfart) (Volume 2 only) *''Dragon Knight'' - Windranger (Dota 2) (Volume 2 only) *Eri* - Fio (Metal Slug) *'Henry' - June (Ka-Blam) (Volume 2 only) *'Jaime Taylor' - Luna Gardner (Conspiracy Research Club) *Joyce* - Ann (GoAnimate's Cartoon Classic) *Momoko 'Maruko-chan' Sakura* - Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) *'Nick' - Andrew* (Big Mouth) *Peppermint Patty* - Marcie (Peanuts) *'Sebastian Graves' - Nobby Butcher (The Brothers Grimsby) (until Volume 3) *'Tweek Tweak' - Craig Tucker (South Park) The Bacterian *''Abomination (Warcraft 3)'' *'Batman' fell into Scarecrow's mouth (Batman: The Animated Series episode 'Dreams in Darkness') *'Bloodseeker (Dota 2)' *'Davey Jones (Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean)' *''Peepoodo (Peepoodo and The Super F*** Friends)'' *Sandra White (The Happytime Murders)* *'SpongeBob and Patrick' saw Squidward is felling (SpongeBob SquarePants episode 'Shanghaied') The Vicious Killer and The Stoic Wanderer Note: They are only male characters for The Stoic Wanderer *Bayonetta - Dante (Devil May Cry) *'Brody' - James Murphy (Loch Ness Terror) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)* - Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *''Frank Manera (Outlast: Whistleblower)'' - Ghalt (Battleborn) *''Kirito (Sword Art Online)'' - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *'Paozusaurus (Dragon Ball)' - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *'Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)' - Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Renamon (Digimon) - Lucario (Pokemon) *Robot Girl* - Simon Jarrett (Soma) *''Quicksilver (Marvel Comics)'' - The Flash (DC Comics) *'Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell)' - Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *'Shovel Knight' - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *'Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics)' - The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *''Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!)'' - Spyro the Dragon *Susan Eno - Richard Stanley (Maneater: Sand Serpents) *'The Hulk (Marvel Comics)' - Doomsday (DC Comics) *'Tod Waggner' - Alex Browning (Final Destination) *''Vortigaunt - Adrian Shepherd (Half-Life)'' Only Child Girl of the Group of Men *Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *''Isabel Gutierrez (The Simpsons)'' *''Mathilda Lando (Léon: The Professional)'' *'Noodles (Gorillaz Phase 1-2 Only)' *''Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget)'' *''Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated)'' *Stan Marsh (South Park) The Crazy Scientist *''Beast (Marvel Comics)'' *''Boyacky (Yatterman)'' *'Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)' *''Civil Protection AKA Metrocop (Half-Life)'' *Connie Cunaman (Brickleberry)* *''Coach Lessard (Looped)'' *''Earl (Cow and Chicken)'' *'Martin (Shake, Rattle and Roll 8 segment 'LRT')' *'Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil/Youtube Poop)' *'Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It (1990))' *'Peter Griffin (Family Guy)' *''Torvald (Paladins)'' The Sniper *''Allied Sniper (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2)'' *''Arkansas (Fallout 3)'' *''Bob Lee Swagger (Shooter)'' *''Bullseye (Army Men RTS)'' *''Clive Winslett (Wild Arms 3)'' *''Daniel Jackson (Saving Private Ryan)'' *''Gage/Trak (Advanced Wars: Days of Ruin)'' *''Green Arrow (DC Comics)'' *'Hammett (Anaconda 3: Offspring)' *''Hawkeye (Marvel Comics)'' *'Karl Fairburne (Sniper Elite)' *''Leonard "Vassili" Cummings (Dirty Bomb)'' *Rin (TripTank's Flower Teen Kill Team Go!)* *Sinon (Sword Art Online)* *'Sniper (Dota 2)' *''STARS Sniper (Resident Evil Apocalypse)'' *''Strix (Paladins)'' *''Terran Ghost (StarCraft)'' *''Will (Newground's The Hunt Operation Phoenix)'' The Shadow Girl Note: They are only female characters. *''Dreamcatcher (Skylanders)'' *''Jinx (DC Comics)'' *''Manon Chamack AKA The Puppeteer (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)'' *Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *''Mask Scara (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Sombra (Overwatch)'' *''Spectre (Dota 2)'' =The Little Action Boy Note: They are only male characters. *''Captain Awesome'' *''Chiro (Super Robot Team HyperForce Go)'' *''Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy & Heather)'' *Mega Man *''Mega Man EXE (Mega Man)'' *''Nanoboy (The New Adventures of Nanoboy)'' Volume 3 The Cold-Blooded Prince and The Mighty Prince Note: They are only male characters for The Mighty Prince. And also The Cold-Blooded Prince can be added in Volume 4. *'Cyrus "Cyrus the Virus" Grissom' - Cameron Poe (Con Air) *'Cyrus Kriticos' - Arthur Kriticos (Thir13en Ghosts) *''Douche'' - Firewater (Sausage Party) *''Leshrac'' - Nature's Prophet (Dota 2) *'Prince Charming' - Arthur (Shrek) *'Vergil' - Dante (Devil May Cry) The Beauty is Evil Note: They are only female characters. *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Wendy O'Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) The Shirtless Militia Note: They are only male characters. *''Axe (Dota 2)'' *Balrog (Street Fighter) *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *''Doomfist (Overwatch)'' *''Jack Krauser (Resident Evil)'' *''Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken)'' *''Liquid Snake (Metal Gear)'' *''Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat)'' *''Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)'' *''Tooth Pick Head Human (CatDog episode 'Nightmare')'' *''Vulcan Raven (Metal Gear)'' The Ascended *Bucky McBadbat - Eggs-Ray Vision Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) - (instead of head helmet or face mask) *Butters Stotch with goggles - Giant Reptilian Bird (South Park episode 'City Sushi' for Butters and 'The Poor Kid' for Giant Reptilian Bird) - (instead of eye glasses or sunglasses) *Fluffy - Carlos' transformation (Hop) - (instead of Hacker's laptop) *Gyrocopter - Monkey King (Dota 2) - (instead of eye glasses or sunglasses) *Jennifer Shope - Mr. Shope (Supernoobs) - (instead of man who wears glasses of the group of men) *Major Dr. Ghastly - Bunny Island (Evil Con Carne) - (instead of eye glasses or sunglasses) *Shino Aburame - Chōji Akimichi (Naruto) - (instead of mouth mask) *The Mole - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) - (instead of mouth mask) The Hot-Headed Warrior and The Stoic Ranger *''8'' - 7'' (Shane Acker's 9) *''Adult Simba - Adult Nala (Disney's The Lion King) *''Aladar'' - Neera (Disney's Dinosaur) *Gloria (Dreamwork's Madagascar) - Leonette (The Jungle King) *''Hawkman'' - Hawkgirl (DC Comics) *''Mighty Mouse'' - Atom Ant* *''Rexxar'' - Sylvanas Windrunner (Warcraft) *''Steve'' - Alex (Minecraft) *''Terminus'' - Inara (Paladins) *'Thor (Marvel Comics)' - Wonder Woman (DC Comics) The Genki Tomboy - The Nerdy Girl Note: Two characters are only male characters. Starting with Volume 4 will becomes the main characters. *''Angie AKA BLU Engie-tan - RED Engie-Tan (Nerf NOW!!)'' *''Anise Kurobu - Kana Mezurashi (Nemu-Nemu)'' *''Anne Boonchuy (Disney's Amphibia)'' - Luz (Disney's The Owl House) *''Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls)'' - Tulip (Infinity Train) *''Clara - Li-Mei (Crafty Kids Club)'' *D.Va - Mei (Overwatch) *''Eri Kasamoto - Fio Germi (Metal Slug)'' *''Joyce - Ann (GoAnimate's Cartoon Classic)'' *''Misha - Ashley (Chuck's Choice)'' *''Momoko 'Maruko-chan' Sakura'' - Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) *''Peppermint Patty'' - Marcie (Peanuts) *''Ruby Daly - Suzume (The Darkest Minds)'' *''Shelly - Jessie (Brawl Stars)'' *''Téa Gardner - Rebecca Hawkins (Yu-Gi-Oh)'' *Windranger - Drow Ranger (Dota 2) *''Zooka - Tank (Boom Beach)'' The Battle Mage of the Empire *Bryan Hawn *''Jessie (Pokemon)'' *''Katarina (League of Legends)'' *'Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *''Moira (Overwatch)'' *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean: The Animated Series) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *''Poison Ivy (DC Comics)'' *Stan Smith (American Dad!) *Sterling Archer (Archer) *''Trina Riffin (Grojband)'' *'Veronica Crabtree (South Park)' *''Vivian (Paladins)'' The Little Witch Note: They are only female characters. *''DJ Pon-3 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!)'' *''Megumin (Konosuba)'' *''Moji (Paladins)'' *''Nina the Little Witch (Supermagical)'' *''Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone)'' *''Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!)'' *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *''Shasha (Hyper Universe)'' Volume 4 New Council of Nine (AKA The Leader, The Tactician, The Cool-Headed Guy, The Hot-Headed Guy, The Fanboy, The Cheerful Guy, The Sneaky Guy, The Genius and The Mean Guy *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) and Doctor Fate (DC Comics) - Pit (Kid Icarus), Spyro the Dragon, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star), Frank West (Dead Rising), Crash Bandicoot, Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) and Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) *Heavy Weapons Guy (from Team Fortress 2) - Pyro, Engineer, Sniper, Spy, Demoman, Medic, Scout and Soldier *Jake Peralta (Brooklyn Nine Nine) - Michael Hitchcock, Norm Scully, Charles Boyle, Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz, Amy Santiago, Ray Holt and Terry Jeffords *Jorgen (Hilda: The Series) - The Black Hound, Wood Man, Frida, The Librarian, The Marra, David, Hilda and Johanna *Makoa (Paladins) - Fernando, Barik, Sha Lin, Androxus, Bomb King, Pip, Buck and Drogoz *Riley Anderson (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) - Jangle the Clown, Sadness, Joy, Bill Anderson, Anger, Fear, Disgust and Jill Anderson *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) - Undertaker, Finny, Tanaka, Snake, Lizzy Midford, Mey-Rin, Ciel Phantomhive and Bard *Sergeant "Sarge" Hawk (Army Men: Sarge's Heroes) - General Plastro, Riff, Thick, Shrap, Hoover, Colonel "Happy Jack" Grimm, Vikki Grimm, and Scorch *Skirmisher (Pirates, Vikings and Knights II) - Man-at-Arms, Sharpshooter, Gestir, Heavy Knight, Berserker, Archer, Huscarl, and Captain *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner) - The Poopsmith, The Cheat, Coach Z, Strong Bad, Bubs, Strong Sad, Homestar Runner and Homsar *Tarzan (Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky) - Zorro, The Assistant Warden, Brandon, The Warden, Samuel, Narcotic Boss, Rogan and Oscar *Tracer (Overwatch) - Zarya, Ana, D.Va, Mei, Pharah, Mercy, Symmetra and Widowmaker *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) - Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku The Nice Guy (Volume 4) *'Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!)' - Arnold's Friends *'Bilbo (The Hobbit)' - The Hobbit Warriors *'Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes)' - Bugs Bunny's Friends *'Goku (Dragon Ball)' -Z Fighter *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) - Mane Six *'Sergeant "Sarge" Hawk (Army Men: Sarge's Heroes)' - Bravo Company *'Spy (Team Fortress 2)' - Team Fortress 2 Classes =The Three Kings *''Alexander Pierce (Captain America: The Winter Soldier)'' *'Cogwheel (Block N Load)' *''Bull (Brawl Stars)'' *''Eli Mills (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)'' *''Peter Ludlow (The Lost World: Jurassic Park)'' *''Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)'' The Toughest Man and The Stoic Guy *Note: The male counterpart to The Genki Tomboy and Nerdy Girl. And also two characters are only male characters. Starting with Volume 4 will becomes the main characters. *Alex Browning - Tod Waggner (Final Destination) *''Apple - Onion (Apple and Onion)'' *''Buck - Roberto (Dead Trigger 2)'' *''Captain Haddock - Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin)'' *Doctor Fate (DC Comics) - Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *''Ember Spirit - Earth Spirit (Dota 2)'' *Frank West - Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *''Gabriel Tosh - Egon Stetmann (StarCraft 2)'' *''Jeraziah - Engineer (Heroes of Newerth)'' *Johnny Bravo - Samurai Jack *''Mermaid Man - Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Miles Morales AKA Spider-Man'' - Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *''Nick - Andrew (Big Mouth)'' *Nightwing (DC Comics) - Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *''Postman Pat and Alf Thompson (Postman Pat)'' *''Sebastian Graves - Nobby Butcher (The Brothers Grimsby)'' *Sergeant "Sarge" Hawk - Riff (Army Men: Sarge's Heroes) *Shaggy Rogers - Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *''Tweek Tweak'' - Craig Tucker (South Park) *''Woody'' - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Todlicher Doktor (Deadly Doctor) - Sanguine Note: They are only male characters. Characters *Billy Hitchcock (Final Destination) *''William "Bill" Overbeck (from Left 4 Dead)'' *Edward Richtofen (from Call of Duty) *''Flak (Advance Wars 2)'' *''Johan Ross (Soma)'' *Junkrat (Overwatch) *''Kazuya Mishima (Tekken)'' *''Tazmania Devil (The Looney Tunes)'' Volume 5 Spellbreaker *Anna Blue* *''Gimpy (Undergrads)'' *''Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents)'' *''Magmanamus (Dexter's Laboratory)'' *'The Mean Lion (George of the Jungle 2)' *''Silencer (Dota 2)'' *Venusian Queen (Metal Slug 6)* Priest *'Afro Samurai' *'Alan Walker' *Anya Oliwa (Wolfenstein) *'Doctor Fate (DC Comics)' *''Earl Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)'' *'El Primo (Brawl Stars)' *'Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)' *'Mario (Super Mario Bros.)' *Mawile (Pokemon)* *'Nightwing (DC Comics)' *''Oracle (Dota 2)'' *'Pit (Kid Icarus)' The Master Swordsman *''Agent (Hellboy 2: The Golden Army)'' - Lamb of God - Dead Seed *'Apatosaurus (Dragon Ball Z)'' - Therewolf Media - Watch Out, Samurai'' *''Bao (Disney/Pixar's Bao)'' - Therewolf Media - Watch Out, Samurai (work in progress) *''Carl Showalter (Fargo)'' - Therewolf Media - Resident Rising *Gresilda (R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour episode 'The Most Evil Sorcerer')* - Therewolf Media - Bizarre Stars *Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes) - Rammstein - Feuer frei! *Mabel Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) - Ektomorf - Scream *''Mars (Dota 2)'' - Therewolf Media - Watch Out, Samurai *Mary "M.K." Katherine (Epic)* - Clark S. Nova - Carrion *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) - Rahmschnitzel - Kohle Metal feat. Gronkh *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - Jensbjoern - Hazardous Environments The Psycho is Crazy *'Carnage (Marvel Comics)' *''Grimstroke (Dota 2)'' *'Izzy (Digimon)' *'Junkrat (Overwatch)' *''King Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Rakashi (Randy Marsh + Kakashi Hatake) - Jeraiya (Jerome McElroy + Jiraiya) *''Cedric - Muffin Man (Shrek)'' *'Kakashi Hatake - Jiraiya (Naruto)' *''Randy Marsh - Chef (South Park)'' *''Rokhan (Warcraft) and Blademaster (Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos human campaign 'Blackrock and Roll')'' *Raven (DC Comics and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode 'Crossover Nexus) - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode 'Crossover Nexus) Others Saxton Hale's group Characters *Saxton Hale (from Team Fortress 2) *Crimson Chin (The Fairly OddParents) Mad Scientist Characters *Merasumus (from Team Fortress 2) *Pinhead (from Hellraiser) *Thrax (from Osmosis Jones) *Dennis the Hitman (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Butch Meathook (from Small Soldiers) *SCP-049 (from SCP Foundation) *Chromeskull (Laid to Rest) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) The Genius' Bird Characters *Archimede (from Team Fortress 2) *Woodstock (from Peanuts) *Blue Bird (from Angry Birds) *Scrat (from Ice Age) *Pig (from Minecraft) *Remy (from Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille) Unappeared Characters *Jess the Cat (from Postman Pat) *Jibanyan (from Yo-Kai Watch) Scout's mom's group Characters *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown *Unknown Counter-Strike groups The Soldiers The Creatures The Machines Four-Team-peraments Left 4 Dead 2 groups Nick's group *''Beavis (Beavis and Butt-head)'' - lead characters who blond hair. *''Frodo (How It Should Have Ended episode 'How Lord of the Rings Should Have Ended')'' - characters who cartoon round eyes. *Gloria (Madagascar) - only female main character. *'Mr. Bean' *''Nick (from Left 4 Dead 2)'' - main characters who wearing long sleeve. *''Skwisgaar Skwigalf (Metalocalypse)'' - the lead guitarist. *'Solid Snake (Metal Gear)' - DEATH BATTLE! winner. *Turanga Leela (Futurama)* - the female deuteragonist. Portal groups The Lost Girl Characters *Chell (from Portal) *Chester Bennington (Linkin Park) *Maxwell (from Scribblenauts) *Bayonetta *Amanda (from ShipAntics!) *Jenny LeClue Evil Empress Characters *GLaDOS (from Portal) *Mom (from Futurama) *Sasuke Uchiha (from Naruto) *Arkady Kirilenko (from Battlefield: Bad Company 2) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Murdoc Niccals (from Gorillaz) Half-Life group The Hero Guy Note: Two characters are only male characters. Characters *Superman (DC Extended Universe) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life) *Prophet (Crysis) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 2) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Headcrab *Adam (The Creation of Adam) *Assy McGee *Bottomless Bryan Hawn (Bryan Hawn's I Just Had Sex Parody) *Naked Debbie Thornberry (Robot Chicken) *Dream Genie (Block N Load) *Headcrab (Half-Life) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Paozusaurus (Dragon Ball Z) *Basketball Pharah (Overwatch) *Private Susan Eno (Maneater: Sand Serpents) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat: Annihilation) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat (2011)) The Demonic Mage *Illidan Stormage (WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos) *Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) *Adam (Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter) *Chester V (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs 2: Leftover) *Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) *Lothar Rendain (Battleborn) New Era The Commandress Hover Car Mortar Brother Cryo Trooper Dark Magical Girl Music Cute Games like Brandon Yates *Wiz and Boomstick (DEATH BATTLE!) (Official Theme Song) *The Genki Tomboy and The Nerdy Girl AKA The Girl Duo: Anne Boonchuy (Disney'a Amphibia) and Luz (Disney's The Owl House) *The Vicious Killer and The Stoic Wanderer: Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) and Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *The Magistrate and The Captain: Goku (Dragon Ball Z) and Superman (DC Comics) *The Girl: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Brawn: Crash Bandicoot and Edward Richtofen (Call of Duty: Zombies) *The Brains: Pit (Kid Icarus) and Nikolai Belinski (Call of Duty: Zombies) *The Sixth Member: Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) and Irving Du Bois (Phineas and Ferb) Military Games like Werewolf Therewolf *The Toughest Man and The Stoic Guy AKA The Guy Duo: Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack *The Hot-Headed Warrior and The Stoic Ranger: Steve and Alex (Minecraft) *The Space Commanders: Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) and Matt Horner (StarCraft 2) *The Cold-Blooded Prince and The Mighty Prince: Vergil and Dante (Devil May Cry) *The Number Two: Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventures) and Captain America (Marvel Comics) *The Leader: Frank West (Dead Rising) and Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Unappeared utter gibberish *''The Screamer (Left 4 Dead)'' *''Pterodactyl (Toy Story)'' *''Acklay (Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clone)'' *''Tutati (Mr. Bean)'' *''Reginald (The Secret Life of Pets)'' *''Cyrus (R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour)'' Monsters and Villains *Edward Richtofen (from Nazi Zombies (series)) *Dark Margo (from Despicable Me) *Zombie McDonald *Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street (series)) *Death (aka The Grim Reaper) *Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th (series)) *Spy (from Team Fortress 2) *Him (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Rodrick Heffley (from Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (from Stephen King's IT) *Wednesday Addam (from The Addams Family) *Nazi Zombies (from Nazi Zombies (series)) Category:War at the Chrome Heroes